Vampire Nightmares
by Blacken Death
Summary: A girl with no memory of her past. No hope of the future finds that she is part werewolf and part vampire. She fears what she does not know she is. But shes mute. How will she know what she is with no recollection of the past? When she meets the Transformers may it all come back? (This is second story. Rated M just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

Alright people. Hi. I just read my reviews and I am fixing my story for the better. I would like if you would all review and help me fix places that need fixed or more detail. We all love detail. I was am not good at this so it would joy me very much if you did. That you.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. Just my OC and other characters that I made up. Oh and if anyone is wondering my OC is around the age of 16 and 17.

* * *

I walk through the streets, alone. I know what's out there. I'm scared. It follows me everywhere I go. I don't know why.

I don't know what happened to me when I was 6. I lost my memory, and my speech. I turn around and red eyes stare at me. Red reminds me of blood, and blood reminds me of red snow. I don't know why.

I open my mouth to scream, but no sound comes out. I whirl around and run to the nearest building. Its a hundred stories high. I sprint to the elevator and punch the hundredth floor. I didn't know what I was doing.

How is the top floor going to stop it. The elevator doors close and I see the red eyes running to reach the doors. But its too late. They close and shoot up. My stomach drops to my bare feet.

I gasp and hang onto the railing as I near my destination. The elevator stops with a jolt on the hundredth floor. My stomach shoots back into my midsection, knocking the breath out of me. The doors slide open and red eyes stare into me, like its searching for something. I grab my cobra - pistol - and fire in between the red eyes.

It screeches and falls backwards. I take this as a chance and sprint over it. It's hand snakes out and just barely misses me, but cuts my ankle. I make my way to the balcony on the other side of the floor. I hear it following me.

Its fast, but I have wounded it. Not for long. This pistol won't kill it. I'm glad this building is still in construction. No one can get hurt.

I get to the railing on the balcony and look down. I forgot how much I hate heights. I start to shake. My breathing short. I turn around, on shaky legs and stare into the eyes of my killer.

I hear a helicopter. Its the army. They always patrol at night. I know why. My killer and its kind endangers us all.

I look up and the helicopter is flying near the building. I raise the cobra and shoot the round off. My gun clicks, meaning its empty. I stuff it into the holster on my side. I'm covered in blood.

My killer lies on the floor wounded. I run the far side of the balcony and wait for the helicopter to be in the right spot. I see it round the corner and its lights searching. I take a deep breath and start to run to the side of the balcony. I jump onto the railing and spring to the helicopter that is now in reach.

The doors are open allowing me to fall in with a thud. I groan and roll over. Rifles are pointed at me. I raise my arms over my head and smile sheepishly.

"Are you one of them?" Asks a guy to my left.

I look at him and shake my head.

"You're covered in blood." Says another guy to my right.

I nod my head.

"Why?" Says the first guy.

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I tap my throat and shake my head.

"What you can't speak?" says the second guy.

I nod my head. I lower an arm and reach into my holster to grab the cobra.

"Don't move."

I tap his gun and point to my side. I grab the cobra and raise it so they can grab it. They snatch it away. I sit up and grab two knifes from my waist pocket. They take those too.

"Why you loaded with weapons?" Someone from behind asks.

I wipe blood from my face and start to write on the helicopter floor.

I fight my killers. I write.

"Your killers?"

Red eyes, the color of blood.

"You mean, vampires?"

I nod my head.

"You hunt them?"

I nod again.

"Why?"

I shrug.

"Lets take her to the headmaster in Vam-B school." The guy on my right says.

What's Van-B school?

"Its a school where vampire and humans attend. They live there in dorms and the Headmaster chooses students, very special students to protect the humans from the vampires."

I'm not going to no school. Never been to one and don't want to start now.

"Never been to a school? You've never been to a school! How old are you?" They all say at once.

I sigh and stand up. They jab me in the side with their rifles. I walk to the open door on the side of the helicopter and get ready to jump.

"What are you doing?" One of them asks.

I point to another building thats far from reach and do a pretend jump.

"You are not jumping! Captain call the school, get Hunter down here now!" Yells another person.

"On it." Someone from up front says.

I sigh and take a step back prepared to jump. Someone grabs my arm and pulls me back. I struggle and free myself long enough to break someones nose. Then I hear a shot ring out. I piercing pain shoots up my side.

I gasp and look down at my side. Blood pools from my shirt, dripping to the ground. I stumble to close to the opening of the helicopter. My foot slips and I'm falling out. I can't scream, all I do is open my mouth and wait for death.

Then arms lock around me and I'm flying. I wrap my arms around the person's neck and let the blackness start. For some reason I feel safe in this persons arms. We land with a thud and I recognize the voice from the helicopter. Someone tries to pull me away from this strange person, but I hang on for dear life.

"Let go!" Someone yells.

If I could growl I would of. I open my eyes a bit and I'm back in the helicopter. I look at the guy trying to yank me off of my rescuer. I glare at him and snap my teeth. He pulls back then reaches for me again.

When his hand gets close enough to my mouth I snap my teeth around his wrist and bite hard. He shrieks and tries yanking his hand away. All that does is tear his flesh. The person holding me lets me go, and I go toppling to the ground. I pull the guard down with me.

I roll over and am on top of him. I let go of his wrist, he pushes me off of him. I groan and hold my side. The blackness is coming again. This time I fight it, breathing hard, I wipe blood from my lips and look up at my rescuer.

He has short bronze hair, angular cheekbones, and perfect lips. I look deep into his brown eyes and mouth thank you. He nods his head, and I fall to the ground, my breathing slowing and my mind losing the battle I need to fight, but I can't. I feel my hand slip away from my bloody side and sigh, with the relief of dieing. I can stop fighting, I can finally live the life I always wanted even if I'm not alive to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up in a soft bed. I crack my eyes open and stare into the strange room. I sit up, with a grip of pain, but pain keeps me alive and moving, so I throw my legs over the small bed. I hold my side and stand up on shaky legs. I stand there as the room pitches around and around.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open them again and look down. I'm wearing a blue night gown that reaches my thighs. I find a mirror and look at my reflection. My long black hair hangs down my body in waves with red streaks through it.

My bright blue eyes have a bit of red in them. My pale skin looks white against the blue gown. I stare into my eyes so deeply that I don't notice someone enter the room.

"You should be resting."

I spin around only to stumble and fall to the ground. Pain shoots through my body but I smile with the pain and hold my side.

"Be careful."

I look up and its my rescuer. _I don't like him one bit. He makes me feel off. He better stay away. _I think to myself. Then another, better plan comes to mind.

_Lets be friendly. Just a bit. Throw him off my scent._

I smile and shake my head.

"What?"

I look around for a pencil or something to use. He hands me a notebook and pen.

Never been careful in my life. Not going to start now. I write.

He laughs.

"But you were seriously wounded." He says.

Nothin' but a scratch.

"Tell that to your week of sleeping."

Week?

"You've been out for a while. We were afraid you were going to die." He says clearly worried.

Not ready to die. Not yet.

"You hungry?"

I shake my head.

"You gotta eat something."

I can go 2 weeks without something. I'm fine.

"How do you know you can do that?"

I have my ways.

I flip to a new page.

"Eat something."

I shake my head.

"Headmaster!" He calls out the door.

I can hear someone slowly walk towards the door.

"Hunter is she awake yet? I'm getting worried." Comes the voice from the hall.

"Yeah, but see won't eat anything, sir." Hunter, my rescuer, says back, reaching the door.

Headmaster is wearing something that looks like a cape, but its not. Its black and seems to have fixed around his neck and has sleeves.

_It must be one of those really long coats. _I think.

"Damn. You gotta get her to eat. She'll die if she doesn't."

Don't talk like I'm not here. I write and throw the book at Hunter's head.

He catches it and looks down.

"Sorry." Hunter says after reading it.

I glare at him and stand up with a struggle.

"Here let me help you." Hunter reaches for me.

I knock his hand away and limp out the door, and down a small hallway. I lift my nose to the air and sniff. I get a whiff of a sour, stinky odor. It must be the bathroom. I sniff again and smell something burning.

I follow that odor into the kitchen and find food burning on the stove. I rush over and turn the stove off, I look at the chicken and turn around to only have myself grabbed around the waist and dragged against my will to a chair at the table. I look up to see the Headmaster had forced me to sit. He sets a bowl on the table with a box of Corn Flakes, milk and a spoon. I cross my arms and turn my head in defiance.

"Eat." Headmaster says with fake politeness.

I shake my head.

"Fine don't eat. I don't give a damn." Growled the Headmaster.

I shrug my shoulders, stand and walk back to the room I awoke in. I rummage around and find my clothes. They're clean, not a sign of blood on them. I throw them on and find my sheath and hook it up around my waist. I look in the mirror.

I'm wearing a red tank top with a BLK DNM black leather jacket and a small mini black skirt, with black met tights. My feet are left bare. I look around the room and find my cobra. I put that in my sheath and find my knifes on the dresser and walk out the room with them in hand. Hunter is standing on the other side of the door waiting for me to leave the room.

"Where to you think you're going?" He says after he looks at me.

I walk past him and into the living room. The headmaster is sitting on the tan couch waiting for me too.

"Sir, shes leaving." Hunter says.

Headmaster springs up and blocks my path from the door. I glare at him, waiting for him to talk.

"You can't leave. I just adopted you, you're my daughter now." He says, holding out a document.

I take it hesitantly and scan the papers.

_He really trying to get a fake going. These aren't even real._ I think, internally growling.

I look up and he's smiling. I rip the paper in half and grab a lighter from the side table near the couch and light the paper. I let it burn before I blow it out. I ball the paper and toss it at his head.

"Hey, you could have burnt the house down." He scolds.

I shrug.

"You need to learn some more manners." Hunter says behind me.

I turn around and uppercut him. He moves to the right, which I guessed and gave him a knee to the groin. He doubles over and I knee him in the face. He falls backwards and I turn around to stare into the eyes of the headmaster. The headmaster is laughing.

"That wasn't funny, sir." Hunter says, getting up.

"You're a Vampire Hunter, you just got beat up by a human." Headmaster says, between laughs.

"Shes a vampire hunter. Of course she can beat me."

I shake my head.

"What?"

Headmaster hands me a pen and paper.

I am no vampire hunter. I write.

"Then how do you know all this stuff?"

Practice. Lots and lots of practice.

"Is killing vampires your job, then?"

No, its a hobby.

"Then what's your job?" Headmaster asks.

Surviving. I live on the streets. Never in the same spot. Killing my Killers is a dangerous job and I can't stay in one place for long.

"Streets? Wheres your family?"

Orphan.

"Right. Well you gotta daddy now." Hunter says.

I have no family. No 'daddy' or mother. I am alone and forever will be.

"But I'm your daddy. I will be your family. Don't forget about Four. He's your brother now." Headmaster says.

No family.

"Stay. Um, what's your name, I don't recall you telling us?"

Don't have one.

"I'll give you a name. Let me think."

"Towa would work. It means eternity." Hunter suggests.

"Yes, a lovely name." Headmaster says.

I sigh and try to walk past Headmaster. He blocks my path.

"You'll be going to the school here. Make some friends. Get to know people."

No school. None whatsoever.

"You have to. You're going. I'm the parent."

I hate parents. I hate you. I hate everybody and wish you'd all go to hell.

"None of that. This is my house and you'll obey me."

I'll only stay on one condition.

"What's that?"

If you'll leave me alone, and get me something to listen to music with.

"I can do that."

Great. I'll be leaving now.

"Wait. You have to guard tonight. You have your shifts to do at the school entrance. The day students like the night students so you have to protect the day class. Oh, heres your school bag. You'll find everything you need in it.

"Hunter will take you to class, then you gotta find your way around. And you need shoes."

I nod and take the bag Headmaster handed me. I look around and Hunter hands me knee high, black, leather boots. I nod my head and allow Hunter to go first. I follow Hunter outside with the sun glaring on me like I walked into the sun. I use my hand as a makeshift shader and cover my eyes.

"You've been in the dark awhile. Your eyes should adjust soon." Hunter tells me.

I nod my head in understanding. The rest of the walk was done in silence. We reach a big white building in no time. Hunter knocks before he opens the doors. When everybody turns around in their desks, all the girls make a romantic sound.

"Hello, Hunter. Is this the new student?" The teacher in the front of the room asks.

"Yes, sir. Towa, this is Mr. Pieper. Your Social Studies teacher." Hunter introduces us.

I give a small awkward wave.

"Hello Towa. This is first period. As you can tell must of the kids are half asleep. Why don't you take a seat in the back." Mr. Pieper pointed to a empty seat at the back.

I make my way to the back. I sit quietly in the seat.

"Towa you'll be able to find your way around, right?" Hunter asks.

I shake my head.

"I'll take her to her next class." Mr. Pieper offers.

"Thank you, Sir. I better be going now. I'll see you tonight." Hunter says, before he leaves.

"Okay class. Lets go back to the video about solitary confinement." Mr. Pieper resumes his class.

I sit quietly in my seat and watch the movie up on the smartboard. The movie showed a lot of blood, the prisoners trying to kill themselves, going insane. The class passed quickly and Mr. Pieper lead me down a bright hallway with students milling around, walking to class.

"You're going to a fencing class. Theres 75 students in each class. You have Mr. Smith. There are 3 groups and 3 teachers. Mr. Smith, Miss. Weis, and Mr. Mosby." Mr. Pieper says.

I nod my head. We reach big wooden doors and he opens the door to reveal tons of kids milling around in P.E uniforms. I follow Mr. Pieper through the large crowd of chatting students. Mr. Pieper leads me to several teachers chatting. The female teacher looks at us and smiles.

"Miss. Weis this is Towa. Shes a new student here." Mr. Pieper says.

"Hello, Towa. I'm Miss. Weis." Miss. Weis says.

I just stare at her.

"Say hello." Mr. Pieper nudges me.

I look up at him and shake my head, scared to mention I can't speak.

"Don't be mean." Mr. Pieper says.

"Its fine, Dennis. Shes shy thats all." Miss. Weis sighs, clearly wounded.

I nod my head vigorously.

"Okay. Well, I have to get back to class. My students will be waiting. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

I watch him walk away.

"Okay, lets introduce you to the others."

I follow Miss. Weis to a group of teachers.

"Mr. Mosby, Mr. Smith, this is Towa. A new student here." Miss. Weis says.

"A new student? In the middle of the last semester." Mr. Mosby asks.

"New students are so rare." Whispered Mr. Smith.

"Yes, well, shes yours. Have fun teaching her all these moves on fencing techniques." Miss. Weis gives me a gentle shove towards Mr. Smith.

"Come on, lets get you a foil and some fencing guards."

I follow him to a closet at the other end of the room. Its in between two other doors. One on the left has a girls insignia on a green plank with the word girl below it. And on the right is a boys insignia with the word boy below it. Mr. Smith opens the closet door hands me a foil and a helmet.

The helmet is white and has a net looking front. The foil has a small blade and a white ball on the point. The blade doesn't even have sharp edges. A whistle near by blows. All the chattering stops and every student stands to attention in the right group.

"Right, lads. We have a new student with us today and I expect for you to treat her with respect."

"Yes, sir." They all chorused.

"Right. Today we are learning the technique of the short and long lunge. Frankie, please come help me demonstrate." Mr. Mosby says.

A tall girl steps forward with a foil in her hand. She doesn't have a mask. She steps into a fighting position with the foil raised in one hand.

"This technique is used to fool your opponent. You short lunge first. See."

He jumps forward and jabs at her. But he doesn't extend his arm all the way and comes short. He does this several times.

"Now the opponent feels safe. That you can't reach at this distance. Then when you have them fooled you long lunge. Watch."

He lunges again, this time extending his arm all the way. The small white point of the foil hits Frankie square in the chest.

"See. How I lunged full way at the end. Can anybody tell me how I managed a small lunge and a full?" Mr. Mosby asks.

A boy in the middle group raises his hand.

"Yes, Four."

"You didn't extend your arm all the way." Four say.

My head swivels in his direction and stare intently at him. The name is familiar. Right, daddy, says he's my brother. Or a guy with a name Four. Four stands a little slouched, like he doesn't really care how he acts.

Four has short cropped hair, and he is in school uniform. The uniform is a white jacket with white dress pants. I look around and the girls have white jackets but with white skirts. I want to ask what's with all the white but I can't.

"Thats right, Four. But remember you need sir at the end of every sentence. Understand?" Mr. Mosby credits.

Four sighs and says in a stiff voice, "Yes, **sir**."

"Very good." Mosby turns to the class. "I want you all to pair up with a partner and practice with the lunges." Mosby turns towards me and walks briskly over while the class pairs up.

"Towa. Thanks for waiting. I'll let you chose someone to pair with. Or if anyones left."

I look around and shrug my shoulders. Everyone looks taken.

"Have you decided?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"I guess you can work with me. Miss. Weis can work with the students."

He waves over Miss. Weis. I tune them out when they start talking. I wait patiently and then Mr. Mosby leads me to a spot to the side.

"Lets try to teach you the short and long lunge."

I hold the foil the way I'd seen Frankie do. I do everything that Frankie had done.

"Lunge at me." He says.

I sigh with relief when he doesn't notice that I didn't wear the helmet.

_He must not care that I'm not protected. Hes going to be such a jerk. _I think.

I do a small lunge. Not extending my arm all the way like I seen him do.

"Very good. I want you to keep doing that." He tells me.

I do keep doing that. Then when he least expects it I full lunge and nail him in the middle of the chest. He pulls back in shock. I knew he wasn't expecting that.

"I wasn't expecting that. You sure know what you're doing."

I nod my head.

"You have to say 'Yes, sir' when I say something nice. You understand?"

I look down at my boots and scruff the toe.

"Do you understand?" He shouts.

I drop the foil and run. I run through the crowd of fighting people and through the door. I hear Mr. Mosby yelling at me, telling me to come back. But I don't stop. I run out of the school and back to the Headmaster's house.

I slam open the door and race to the room I woke up in that morning. I fall into the bed and cover my head with a pillow. I hear someone's footsteps enter the house. I listen to them walk to my room. He opens my door and peers in.

"Towa? Are you okay. I know its hard. Being new and all." Headmaster's voice says from the doorway.

I shake my head, even though he can't see it.

"What happened today?" He asks.

I show no sign of hearing him.

"Towa, talk to me."

I throw the pillow at his head and snarl.

"Sorry, I forgot you can't speak."

I raise my hands in the air and stick my tongue out at him.

"Heres a pen and paper."

I take it and start to write then change my mind and scratch it out. I start all over.

I hate you all. This school stinks. I hate your teachers. I write.

"Now, you don't have to be to mean."

Tell your teachers that. I hate them. I hate school.

"What happened? What did they do?"

Mr. Mosby likes to scream.

"This is a no tolerance school. Do they know you can't speak?"

I shake my head.

"I'll tell them. I'll give you the day off from school, you still got shift though. Is there anything you want?"

I shake my head.

"If you need anything find me."

I watch him leave. I lay in bed till I hear the bell in school ring meaning that schools over. I get up and head up to the school. Headmaster said I have shifts to do. Might as well do it.

When I get to the school a mass of people block the entrance to the Night school. All the students are wearing white. They must be the day class. I shove my way through and come to a sudden stop when a giant kid steps in my way.

"Watch it!" He bellows.

I look up, up, and up. He's so tall I have to crane my neck to see the top of his head.

"I said watch it!" He bellows again.

I just stare at him.

"Get outta my way!"

I shake my head and cross my arms.

"Don't you know how to follow orders?!"

I nod my head.

"Then follow them."

I shake my head. He pulls his arm back and throws his arm forward. I catch his fist and squeeze it as hard as I can. He cries out in pain and pulls his hand back. The crowd around us thickens and everything is silent.

We're given a big circle around us. Big guy charges me and I easily slide to the side and stick my foot out. He trips over it and face plants into the asphalt. Everybody laughs. He picks himself back up and the side of his face is scraped and bloody.

"I'm going to kill you!" He screams.

I chuckle quietly. I charge at him full force with a shoulder impact. We fall to the ground with me on top of him punching his face out. Blood spurts everywhere covering my face. He throws me off of him.

He gets up and tackles me. He starts punching me in the face and stomach. I've taken worse. I feel nothing but tickles even though blood pools around my eyes rendering me blind. I get my feet up under him and kick him off.

I shake my head and wipe the blood from my eyes. He gets back up again and charges me. I pull my **Fake **gun out and aim at his leg. I know what's inside. He doesn't see the gun till I shoot.

_This won't cause damage just really going to hurt. _I laugh inside.

Red liquid pools out of his leg. Everything is quiet. Big Guy looks down at his leg and screams. He clutches his leg and falls to his back. I'm shaking with silent laughter.

Someone grabs my shoulder and pulls me back. I shove the person back. The person, again, pulls me back to the ground. I give up fight and just lay there motionless. Chaos erupts students crying and screaming once they see Big Guy. I look up into the persons face.

It's Four. He has a look of anguish and amusement. I shrug my shoulders and hand him my gun. He takes it and shoves it in his pants.

"You shot him!" Four yells.

I shake my head and point to the chamber on Cobra. He checks the chamber to see not bullets but ketchup. Four breaks out laughing.

"Ketchup. Thats hilarious." He says.

I write on the concrete with the blood on my face.

Hurts like hell though. He'll be paralyzed for a bit. Just till he figures out he's not really bleeding to death.

I laugh quietly.

"Towa you have to be the best sister I'll ever have." Four helps me up.

I look over at Big Guy to see him crying on the ground. I walk up to him and pull a knife out. He starts to cry louder when he sees me. I kneel down next to his leg and start to cut the pants leg. Four grabs my shoulder.

I look at him then back to the leg. I continue to work. When I'm done I wipe the ketchup away to reveal a big bruise. Big Guy looks down at his leg to see that theres no bullet hole. He looks up to see me snickering.

I see the fist coming. I even stare at it. But I don't move. I allow the fist to make contact to my temple. My head slams to the side. I don't even look like it hurt.

I stand up and walk to the gate doors. I lean against the wall and wait for my shift to be over. I see Four helping Big Guy up and leading him to the infirmary. The big gate doors open and Night students walk out. I see that there ridged with the smell of blood in the air.

"Bro, theres two types of blood in the air."

"They smell delicious."

"Was there a fight?"

"What happened?"

I'm bombarded with voices. I see them turn their heads in my direction. Their eyes bug out off their eye sockets when they see me covered in blood. I shrug my shoulders and look at the students that have now lost their mass. I see Hunter looking right at me.

He freezes and just stares at me and then he walks up.

"What happened to you, Towa?" He asks, a note of hysteria in his voice.

I shrug my shoulders and look past him into the crowd. He raises a hand to my face and just about touches me. I smack his hand away and slam myself into the wall. All of a sudden we're surrounded by vampires. Tons of them.

"My Lord, she had treated you wrong. She has laid a hand on you. She must be destroyed." A gangly vampire says.

"No. She will not be destroyed. You may not lay a hand on her." Hunter says.

"But lord. She has …" Another tries to say.

"She knows what we are. Shes scared of us." Hunter says.

I shake my head and stick my tongue out at him. He chuckles.

"Lord?" They ask questionably.

"She funny. I like you Towa. Keep up the good mood."

I glare at him. I pull a knife out of my pocket and have the blade against his throat in a blink of an eye.

"Sorry. Forgot about the bad temper." He says, laughing.

Cold fingers touch my shoulder and I jamb my

elbow - the one not holding the knife - back into the person's stomach. Their stomachs rock solid and pain shoots up my arm. I make no sign of it hurting, but the person doubles over.

"That hurts. Is your elbow a boulder or something?" The person says.

I shake my head, but continue to stare at Hunter.

"Theres pen and paper in my front pocket." Hunter says.

I look down. I roll my eyes and reach down into the front pocket. I feel a pen but no paper. I search the other one and find a small piece of paper.

"You actually looked."

I look at him weird. Cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"You do realize where your hand was wondering?"

I take the knife back and put it into my back pocket.

So. I write.

"So, you weren't actually suppose to look."

I wasn't. But you said there was pen and paper in your front pocket.

"What if I had lied?"

Then I would of cut your throat. Even if it does not kill your kind. But you're smart and knew you could not lie in this situation.

"You are correct, again."

"Lord. She pulled a knife on you. What shall we do?" A vamp asks.

Why don't you go feed on your blood sucking friends and leave me alone for freaking sake. I'm only here because I have to. And I hate vamps so watch your sleeping coffin afts during the day. I write angrily.

"Someone's feisty today. What happened?" Hunter asks clearly concerned.

Nothing a vamp needs to now. But its why I afficaly at the so called Headmaster. And you for bringing my aft here.

"Well, either that or you would be a pancake on the road. Which do you prefer? Pancake or school?"

Pancake.

"Why?"

So my sorry aft wouldn't be here. In this freaking killer world of vamp power.

"You're needed in this world. Don't go bel …"

I cut him off with a smack to the face. I start to write on the side of his face.

If you ever tell me I'm needed again I will do worse than a smack. Do you understand me?

And with that I storm off.

* * *

I went and fixed it up. I took out some parts and even tried to make it better. That you all readers and reviews. I took everything in heed and used it to better make this story. If you still see something wrong. Don't be scared to tell me, I won't bite, at least if your not bleeding. Then I'm not sure I can hold myself back. LOL. R & R


	3. Chapter 3

Figured you would like to know that Towa already uses Auto bot language. I love all the reviews I'm getting. It makes this story feel loved.

* * *

Chapter 3

I storm into the house soaking wet. On my way to the Headmaster's house I had tripped and fell into a mud puddle. I slam the door with a silent scream and grab a near by vase and chuck into the wall. I hear someone in the kitchen. I don't care.

I grab another vase and throw it to the wall. I slid to the floor with a gasp of pain. I lift my shirt to reveal the bloody bandage around my waist. I close my eyes and just lay against the wall. I let my shirt fall in defeat and take calming breaths.

Thats when it hit me again. The vision is back. I head flips back, smacking it against the wall. I see the living room disappearing. Pain shoots through my temples making me slam my fist down against the floor.

I hear a crack. During my visions I am at my strongest. I don't know why. I just am. I can also talk during them.

But there painfully.

"Daddy." I whisper, though I don't know why.

I see Headmaster walk in from the kitchen. I'm mouthing words I barely understand myself. I slam my back against the wall. I feel a dent. Headmaster rushes towards me.

"Frag!" I curse.

The Headmaster stares at me in shock. My eyes flutter closed. I slump forward and into the arms of Headmaster. My vision is starting. Its going to be a long ride.

*Towa's vision*

Towa watches peacefully as mother and father fight again. They only fight over Towa. Its always her. No matter what she do, its always her.

"No, she broke the door to her room again!" Yelled father.

"Shes only a little girl learning to deal with new powers! Just give her time." Mother yells right back.

They don't know shes watching.

"I've given her three years! THREE!"

"Shes only 5!"

"6 in 2 more months!"

"So shes still young!"

"No youngs 3 or younger! Shes 5! Shes suppose to already get a handle on this!"

"I don't fu …"

Towa interrupts her mother.

"Mommy. Daddy. Stop yelling." She whispers.

"Towa, you're suppose to be in bed." Mother says calmly while father stands frozen in place.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispers again.

Towa wobbles a bit and falls on her aft. Mother races over and helps her up.

"Lets go to be, sweetspark." Mother says quietly.

Mother picks Towa up and takes her back to her room. Her room has rainbows and unicorns everywhere.

*End or vision*

I awoke with a start. I sit up painfully. My stomach rolls around and around. I turn to the side and dry heave. I lay back down when I finishing heaving.

"Frag it!" I curse.

I can still speak. But only until the vision effects wear off.

"You're awake." Someone says hugging me to death.

"Let go!" I snarl.

My killer headache is killing me.

"Sorry, sorry."

I recognize the voice as Headmaster. I groan and roll over onto my side.

"Towa, you scared the klunk out of me."

"Not my fault. You're the one who 'wanted' me." I moan.

"Wanted was correct."

I hear the door slam open.

"Is she okay? What happened? She awake? I should over never left her alone."

"Four?" I ask questonaly.

"You're awake." Four cheers and leaps on top of me. He smothers my face in kisses.

"Get … off … of … me!" I stutter, embarrassed by all the kissing.

"Sorry. I was just so worried when I found out. I mean. Like I know I just met you and everything but still."

Four's eyes pop open at the same time that Headmaster realized that I can talk.

"You talk?" They both said in unision.

"Only at my weakest moments."

"Thats crazy." Four says.

"You try getting so strong that you break things and having a major headache while see things."

"See things?" Headmaster asks.

"I see …." My voice runs out.

My headache disappears and all the other side effects of visions. I try to speak again but I can't.

"You're not weak anymore. You're all better now. You must not be able to speak." Headmaster says, talking slowly like hes trying to understand why a snail goes faster than a jackrabbit.

I nod my head and try to stand. My legs give way and I fall. I don't even bother to get up. Or to do anything. When Four tries to help me up I slap his hand away, rejecting his help.

I rest my hands in my lap and just stare at them, fighting back the tears that are now stinging my eyes like the trackerjacket I ran into in the woods when I was 10. I hang my head lowly and just stare, my fingers making imaginary designs on my pants.

"Towa are you okay?" Headmaster asks.

I nod my head slowly. Lying to save my aft from explaining.

"Are you sure? I mean. You can tell your dad anything."

I grab my knife from my pocket and start to twirl it. Completely ignoring him.

"Towa, listen what happened. You completely destroyed our living room."

I don't make any sign of hearing him. The truth is his voice is getting quite distant. My eyes pop open and I drop the knife. I clutch my head and scream quietly. I rock back and forth.

This isn't a full on vision. So its going to hurt more. I close my eyes and cry. I get onto my knees and lean forward. It always helps with this kind of pain.

My screaming becomes louder and louder. I open my eyes and everything's covered in blood.

"Its just an illusion. Just an illusion." I tell myself over and over again.

*My vision*

I look around. This vision in the same room. The only thing different is that giant robots are in the room. As in giant I mean about 30 or 25 feet high.

"DarkNight you are finally awaking. When you hit the age of 18 you will see and become something entirely different." The one with blue and red paint and flames on the side says.

He is easily the biggest.

"Go back to your world. Enjoy what has been given to you." The one with pink and purple paint says.

I'm shucked out of that time.

*End of vision*

I suck in a deep breath and breath. I'm still rocking back and forth, holding my head. Four's kneeling next to me trying to pry my hands away from my face. I lean to him, crying my eyes out. I feel so heavy.

"Towa, listen to me. Towa." Four keeps repeating.

I let go of my head and stop rocking. I look up into his gray cloudy eyes. He stares right back in shock.

"Your eyes are bright, bright blue."

I nod my head in understanding. I'm barely able to keep my head up. I'm covered in sweat and tears.

"Shh, its okay. You have no need to worry."

My eyes roll into the back of my head and I start to shake. Everythings black. I can't see anything.

I whisper something that chills everybody to the core.

"Its coming."


	4. Chapter 4

I've changed my name to Blacken Death. Sorry I haven't been writing lately. Just know I haven't abandoned the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

I storm into the house soaking wet. On my way to the Headmaster's house I had tripped and fell into a mud puddle. I slam the door with a silent scream and grab a near by vase and chuck into the wall. I hear someone in the kitchen. I don't care.

I grab another vase and throw it to the wall. I slid to the floor with a gasp of pain. I lift my shirt to reveal the bloody bandage around my waist. I close my eyes and just lay against the wall. I let my shirt fall in defeat and take calming breaths.

Thats when it hit me again. The vision is back. I head flips back, smacking it against the wall. I see the living room disappearing. Pain shoots through my temples making me slam my fist down against the floor.

I hear a crack. During my visions I am at my strongest. I don't know why. I just am. I can also talk during them.

But there painfully.

"Daddy." I whisper, though I don't know why.

I see Headmaster walk in from the kitchen. I'm mouthing words I barely understand myself. I slam my back against the wall. I feel a dent. Headmaster rushes towards me.

"Frag!" I curse.

The Headmaster stares at me in shock. My eyes flutter closed. I slump forward and into the arms of Headmaster. My vision is starting. Its going to be a long ride.

*Towa's vision*

Towa watches peacefully as mother and father fight again. They only fight over Towa. Its always her. No matter what she do, its always her.

"No, she broke the door to her room again!" Yelled father.

"Shes only a little girl learning to deal with new powers! Just give her time." Mother yells right back.

They don't know shes watching.

"I've given her three years! THREE!"

"Shes only 5!"

"6 in 2 more months!"

"So shes still young!"

"No youngs 3 or younger! Shes 5! Shes suppose to already get a handle on this!"

"I don't fu …"

Towa interrupts her mother.

"Mommy. Daddy. Stop yelling." She whispers.

"Towa, you're suppose to be in bed." Mother says calmly while father stands frozen in place.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispers again.

Towa wobbles a bit and falls on her aft. Mother races over and helps her up.

"Lets go to be, sweetspark." Mother says quietly.

Mother picks Towa up and takes her back to her room. Her room has rainbows and unicorns everywhere.

*End or vision*

I awoke with a start. I sit up painfully. My stomach rolls around and around. I turn to the side and dry heave. I lay back down when I finishing heaving.

"Frag it!" I curse.

I can still speak. But only until the vision effects wear off.

"You're awake." Someone says hugging me to death.

"Let go!" I snarl.

My killer headache is killing me.

"Sorry, sorry."

I recognize the voice as Headmaster. I groan and roll over onto my side.

"Towa, you scared the klunk out of me."

"Not my fault. You're the one who 'wanted' me." I moan.

"Wanted was correct."

I hear the door slam open.

"Is she okay? What happened? She awake? I should over never left her alone."

"Four?" I ask questonaly.

"You're awake." Four cheers and leaps on top of me. He smothers my face in kisses.

"Get … off … of … me!" I stutter, embarrassed by all the kissing.

"Sorry. I was just so worried when I found out. I mean. Like I know I just met you and everything but still."

Four's eyes pop open at the same time that Headmaster realized that I can talk.

"You talk?" They both said in unision.

"Only at my weakest moments."

"Thats crazy." Four says.

"You try getting so strong that you break things and having a major headache while see things."

"See things?" Headmaster asks.

"I see …." My voice runs out.

My headache disappears and all the other side effects of visions. I try to speak again but I can't.

"You're not weak anymore. You're all better now. You must not be able to speak." Headmaster says, talking slowly like hes trying to understand why a snail goes faster than a jackrabbit.

I nod my head and try to stand. My legs give way and I fall. I don't even bother to get up. Or to do anything. When Four tries to help me up I slap his hand away, rejecting his help.

I rest my hands in my lap and just stare at them, fighting back the tears that are now stinging my eyes like the trackerjacket I ran into in the woods when I was 10. I hang my head lowly and just stare, my fingers making imaginary designs on my pants.

"Towa are you okay?" Headmaster asks.

I nod my head slowly. Lying to save my aft from explaining.

"Are you sure? I mean. You can tell your dad anything."

I grab my knife from my pocket and start to twirl it. Completely ignoring him.

"Towa, listen what happened. You completely destroyed our living room."

I don't make any sign of hearing him. The truth is his voice is getting quite distant. My eyes pop open and I drop the knife. I clutch my head and scream quietly. I rock back and forth.

This isn't a full on vision. So its going to hurt more. I close my eyes and cry. I get onto my knees and lean forward. It always helps with this kind of pain.

My screaming becomes louder and louder. I open my eyes and everything's covered in blood.

"Its just an illusion. Just an illusion." I tell myself over and over again.

*My vision*

I look around. This vision in the same room. The only thing different is that giant robots are in the room. As in giant I mean about 30 or 25 feet high.

"DarkNight you are finally awaking. When you hit the age of 18 you will see and become something entirely different." The one with blue and red paint and flames on the side says.

He is easily the biggest.

"Go back to your world. Enjoy what has been given to you." The one with pink and purple paint says.

I'm shucked out of that time.

*End of vision*

I suck in a deep breath and breathe. I'm still rocking back and forth, holding my head. Four's kneeling next to me trying to pry my hands away from my face. I lean to him, crying my eyes out. I feel so heavy.

"Towa, listen to me. Towa." Four keeps repeating.

I let go of my head and stop rocking. I look up into his gray cloudy eyes. He stares right back in shock.

"Your eyes are bright, bright blue."

I nod my head in understanding. I'm barely able to keep my head up. I'm covered in sweat and tears.

"Shh, its okay. You have no need to worry."

My eyes roll into the back of my head and I start to shake. Everything's black. I can't see anything.

I whisper something that chills everybody to the core.

"Its coming."

* * *

**I left it at a cliffy. I'm so evil. LOL. Cool uh. Again sorry very not writting lately. I've been really busy. I'm not sure if I should put the story into third person or keep it how it is. What do you think? Tell me please. Desperate here. Just know I am not begging. Not at all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I just finished my first two days of High school. All I can say is I'm going to die. How am I going to remember my hallway locker combo and my P.E. combo? Anyway. This is something I just through in there. This might not be a long chapter. I can't really tell. I mean a thousand words to me are close to 6 pages. So I'm trying to get it up there. **

* * *

Chapter 5

I wake up. Having no memory of what happened in the last few months. This happens. When I get out of order, my schedule gets all whacked up, I can't remember what happened and why it does. Faces are unfamiliar.

I can't remember anything, only that something changed. This is why I chose to live on the streets. Its because if I went and got adoptive I wouldn't remember them. I look around the unfamiliar place. I don't like it.

Not one bit. I slowly get up. My body aching in pain. I whimper. Only remembering one word I haven't used in forever.

"Daddy." I silently cry, terrified.

I'm hyperventilating now. I can't breathe. I start to choke. Someone storms in, clearly worried.

"Towa what is it?" The person says.

I don't know him. Who is he. I scurry to a corner and hide behind the desk.

"Towa, get out of there." He says again.

I'm scared. I try to control my breathing, but I can't. He approaches me cautiously. He kneels down in front of me. He stretches out his hand only to have it smashed by a vase.

The vase shattered. He screams in agony and I punch him in the face. I see the blood pouring out of his hand. And I whimper. I see someone rush through the door.

I scoot closer to the wall and flail my legs. I kick the vase guy in the gut. Then the face. The door guy rushes over and drags Vase guy away.

"Towa, what the hell are you doing?" Door guy says.

I cock my head to the side.

Whose Towa? Why do they keep saying that name? Didn't Vase guy say that?

"Towa are you listening?" Door guy says again.

I shake my head at the word Towa.

"What?"

I use the blood from the floor and write on my forearm.

**Whose Towa?** I ask.

"Thats you." Door guy says in shock.

Vase guys still nursing his wounds.

**No. I am no name. I have no name.**

"Yes you do. Don't you remember us."

I shake my head.

"Why?"

I wipe the blood off my arm and start again.

**It happens when things don't happen in order.**

"Has this happened before?"

I nod my head and silently sigh.

"How do you know?"

**I remember little things. Sometimes I remember that something changes, just never what changed.**

"Why?"

**I don't know. It just happens. But why am I explaining this to you. I don't even know you.**

"You've spent the last few days here. I decided to adopt you." Vase guy says.

"Yeah, he's your dad and I'm your brother." Door guy says.

**Nope. I said I wouldn't get adopted. I only hurt people.**

"Well, we did. Against your will. You were brought to us by Hunter. When he said you lived on the streets we had to help. I was a little hesitant at first.

"But when I saw you. I knew I was sold. You looked like you were in so much pain that it hurt just to throw you back out there. So I agreed, and then we became very close. It happened during a fight.

"You won with a little prank called the fake shot. It was freaking cool."

**I did that. Frag, was it human?**

"Yeah, the biggest bully in school."

**Of course I fragging beat that guy. I can't even die. Its up setting. I mean, I tried so many things.**

I sighed and hung my head.

"Like what?" Vase guy asks.

**I don't even know your names. I'm not telling you personal things!** I scream from my arm.

We all sit there in awkward silence. I shift from foot to foot. When my belly growls it makes all of us jump. I stare down at my stomach and curse silently at it. I roll my eyes and stand.

"My names Four." Door guy says.

**Like the Four from Divergent?**

"Yeah. Its kinda sad really."

"My names Headmaster or dad." Vase guy says.

**Like the Headmaster in Vampire Knight?**

"Yes. But its a little different. You see, its from that family history. The night and day classes a …"

I cut him off by throwing a pencil cup at him. Its smacks into the side of his face.

"What was that for." He says with a little yelp.

**You fragging bastard. You fragging have vampires here.**

"Of course." Four says,

**You idiots. Don't you know they kill every last human on this junk of a world. Don't you even care that you're putting day class students at risk.**

"I do know. Yet I continue to do it. Why you might ask. Well its because not all vampires are bad. Especially Hunter.

"He keeps his kind under check, just like you and Four keep your kind under check." Headmaster says.

**I'm leaving. Don't bother following me. I don't plan on coming back.**

"You can't. You go to school. You must stay."

**I attend no school.**

By now my arms are covered in blood.

"You don't have to go to school. I won't make you if it means you staying."

**I'll stay.**

I didn't know it at the time, but those will be the words that changed my life forever. And when I say forever I mean forever.

* * *

**Interesting, no? Shes staying. Good or bad? What do you think is going to happen? Tell me. Tell me. R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this is really short. All my stories are short lately. I might put a chapter up again today. It depends.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"I'll stay."

Two months have past since I said those words. I got a schedule going so then I wouldn't lose my memories. Headmaster and I have been fighting over my shifts guarding the day class. I finally agreed. But I only agreed because I needed to protect the humans.

When we had that settled down I just ignored Headmaster most of the time. But I must admit he was growing on me. Which is bad, very bad. I can't allow that. I was just going to have to stop it.

I was going to bed early. Headmaster tried to talk me out of it. He was afraid I would lose my memory. Only he didn't know that 3 times a week I do this. Only to wake up quietly screaming. I know when its coming.

I'm extra tired that day. I have a horrible cold and a killer headache. While I ponder what tonight's dreams coming to be, dizziness hits me full blast. I stumble a bit. I gain my balance only to sneeze and lose it again.

I fall to the ground and tuck my knees under myself. Blackness absorbs my eyesight. Rendering me blind. I'm scared. Darkness brings back unwanted memories. I rock back and forth, trying to get my sight back.

I hear footsteps come from behind. Then I hear him rush over to me.

"Towa, what's wrong?" He asks.

Its Four. I reach blindly for his face. I come in contact with his face. I feel him stiffen. I lift my head, trying to see his face.

I can feel my eyes searching. Moving around.

"Can you see me?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"I'm right here. I won't leave your side."

I nod my head slowly. I feel him pick me up. I don't know where we're going.

"Sir, Towa has gone temporarily blind." Four says.

"Whaaa!" Screeches the Headmaster.

I tap Four's face and yawn.

"You're tired?" Four asks me.

I nod my head and snuggle close to him. I don't remember much just that I was being set down some where.

*Dream*

The worlds falling apart. It doesn't feel like earth. What's going on. I turn around a corner to see big gigantic robots fighting. The world is on fire. It must be a war. I hear guns and bombs exploding. Robots crying and screaming.

But all I can do is watch. I can't do anything. I scream and actual sound comes out. And when I do a glowing orb comes into view at impossible speed. It enters my mouth and I chock.

I fall down onto my knees, my hands clutching my throat. I scream again. Somethings not right. My dream feels so real. I'm sucked out of my dream.

*End of Dream*

I spring with a jolt. I launch out of the … whatever I was laying on … and onto the floor. I look around me. My eyesights back. YEAH. I get on my hands and knees and shakingly make my way to Four's room. When I get to the door I slowly open it.

It creaks scaring the scrap out of me. I peek in to see Four sprawled across his bed, the blanket wrapped around his legs. Hes bare chested and it looks like hes only in his boxers. I weakly make my way to his side. I tap his shoulder.

He doesn't wake up. I stare into his face. He looks so cute … wait did I just call him cute? I shake my head. I touch his shoulder again.

He wakes slowly and groggily. When he finally opens his eyes he's shocked to see me.

"What's …." He yawns and continues, "Wrong?"

I burst into tears. He wakes up immediately. He sits up and bends down to touch me. I resist the urge to flinch when our skin makes contact. I cry into his shoulder.

"Here, stand up." He tells me.

He lets me go and I try to stand but my legs feel like jelly. Four sighs and helps me up. He lays me down in his bed and he crawls in after me. He covers me up with his blue comforter and lays down next to me on top of it. I cry into his chest trying to control my sobs.

He rubs my back gently around in circles. I affectively calm down enough to feel the power of sleep looming of my mind. I hear the snores of Headmaster in the other room. I snuggle close to Four's chest and slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Told you short. I know. Why she sleepin' with Four? I just wanted to state that they're close. R & R**


	7. Chapter 7

**For some reason I can never get over 2,000 words. I think its long then it goes short. Whats wrong with me? Ugg.**

* * *

Chapter 7

I wake up alone in Four's room. It took me a while to realize what happened last night. But it slowly came back to me. I sit up slowly and rub my eyes. I yawn and stretch, wincing when I feel a pull in my side.

I lift my shirt and look down to see a big bump right under my showing rib cage. I prob the area and silently cry out. I can't remember how that got there. I slowly stand up.

My balance stays. I sigh gratefully. I walk out of Four's room and head to the kitchen. Headmaster and Four were talking in a hushed voice. They had their backs facing me and didn't notice that I had entered.

I walk to the fridge thats to my right and open it very quietly. They haven't noticed I've entered yet. They talk so quietly that I have to strain my ears to hear. And even then I still only catch tid bits.

"Something … wrong … got … say … help …."

"Fine … to … sir …." The only way I was able to identify who was talking was by the word sir.

I reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. I wasn't hungry, and didn't want to eat. I make sure to quietly close the door. I tiptoe to a chair and slide it out from under the table. When the chair screeched along the floor they whipped their heads in my direction.

I yawn real big and slump in the chair. That is till the pain shooting up my side got me sitting up straight, my back muscles tense, causing more pain. They looked at me all weird. I dropped my bottle of water and just looked at it as it fell to the ground. I didn't bother to pick it up, knowing that doing so would cause more than enough pain.

Four sighs and picks up the bottle. I thank him with a nod but don't bother taking the bottle back. Four sets it in front of me. I just stare, too tense to move any part of my body.

"What's wrong Towa?" Four asks.

Headmaster gets up to leave but my hand snakes out and grabs his wrist. I grind my teeth together, holding in tears that have formed and were threatening to spill over. Headmasters face softens and he sits back down.

Four hands me a pen and paper. He keeps one on him all the time now. I look down at the paper. I reach for the pen only to grimace. I grab the pen and look at the paper once again.

I start to write but then stop. I look at what I have already written.

Have you ever wondered why our world is slowly fading? Thats what I think abo …

I stare at those words. Four take the paper, my eyes training on the moving words. Four stares at them to, a look of confusion on his face. Headmaster takes the paper from him and reads it before handing it to me.

I'm slowly fading. I get weaker every day. Haven't you noticed? I go to bed early more often, my eatings no good either. You don't know it but my birthdays coming up. I had to chose one myself.

So I choose the first day that I had killed or harmed my first Killer. Do you know what it feels like to die slowly? It hurts, a lot. I write.

Four takes the paper again, only to cry out in anger. Sobs threaten to break loose. But I know if I do, it'll only make it worse. Headmaster tries to calm Four down, while shooting worried glances my way. I stare down at my twiddling fingers.

I entwine them and break them apart again and again. Four starts screaming at me. I ignore him. A tear slips past my eyes as I feel a bump forming on the side of my neck. I quickly cover it with a hand.

They can't know. I look up at Headmaster, who stares at my neck. He approaches me slowly. I stand immediately, my chair falling back against the floor. Headmaster won't stop coming.

That is until Four pushes him aside and storms upon me. I look up into his pained filled eyes. He raises a hand and smacks me across the face. My head doesn't even move. I hear a crack and look a Four's now broken wrist.

I know what he thinks. I'm a fragging freak. I grab a knife from my pocket and cut my arm. I use his face as paper.

I'm a freak. Now you've only begun to learn what I am. I write.

And with that I storm out of the house. I know hes seen the over sized lump on my neck, but I don't care anymore. I run down the darkened street, but my weakened lungs can't get enough breath. I collapse to the ground. My heart pumping in over drive just to get enough oxygen.

I'm so weak that I can't get up. My birthdays tomorrow. I don't want to die. Not yet. I feel more lumps forming.

I scream in agony, my body convulsing in waves. My body bunches up. I hear my bones breaking getting bigger. My birthday is coming. Just 4 more minutes.

I hear ripping sounds. My clothes falling in tatters to the ground. I look down. And down..

I'm at least a foot or so higher than I was minutes ago, when I was standing. I huff, and look to the sky. I see the full moon appear from behind the clouds. I lift my snout into the air and howl with all my might. I am now a wolf.

But not just any wolf. A werewolf. I've heard stories about them or me, I guess. Apparently werewolves were known to fully form at the age of 18. Well I just turned 18, on Leap Day.

Werewolves were also known for dwindling the vampire population. But werewolves were also dwindling. Only few are still alive. Some say they've been spotted around in the Hollow woods. My almost home.

I used to live there. When I was little. I lost my memory in there, and came out a little bloody, but no memory of what happened. I feel so rejuvenated after howling to the moon.

Thats when a smell catches my attention. I whirl around and there sitting on his aft is Four. He stares up at me. I snarl at him and crouch ready to pounce on him. He hold his hands up and surrender.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of this instinct to kill him. My ears flatten against my head, and I whimper, laying on my stomach. I want to scream at him. I want him to help me. But I'm a wolf, and wolves can't talk.

"Help me!" I scream at him with my mind.

He shouts and looks around.

Can he hear me? I decide to do a experiment.

"Four can you hear me?" I ask again with my mind.

"Towa, is that you? But how are you talking?"

I shake my big head, but then remember that I'm a giant wolf.

"No, I'm speaking telepathically. I don't fully understand it yet."

"But how, I mean. You're speaking." Four says dumbfounded.

"I don't know. I didn't even know I was a wolf. I knew I wasn't entirely human. No matter how many times I denied it."

"My little sis is a wolf. Oh, god no. This is bad. This is bad. What's dad going to say."

"Nothing. We tell him nothing. I'm not sure if I can control myself if it happens. I have a need to kill." I tell him slowly, not sure myself.

"We have to tell him. He will help you."

"I'm already lost. I don't see the point in continuing. I just don't want his last thoughts to be of him adopting a crazy kid. I was just getting used to having a family who cared. Even if they did care for vampires. I was even learning that not all vampires are bad."

"No, I'll make you better again. I'll take you home and take care of you."

"After I change back. I don't want Headmaster to know. I'm to scared to know what he thinks."

"But …" I cut him off.

"You can't tell. Promise me you won't tell." I beg.

"But …"

"Promise me."

"Fine. I don't like it but, I'll promise."

"Then do."

"I promise I won't tell dad, and cross my heart and hope to die." He crosses his heart in a x.

I sigh in relief. I turn on my heels and start walking down the street. When I don't hear him following I look behind me. Hes still sitting in the middle of the sidewalk staring at me.

"You coming?" I ask.

"Y-yeah." He stutters getting up.

I watch him jog up, and follow me with a hand on my furry shoulder. We walk for a while, till we reach the edge of the woods. I feel him staring at me, waiting for me to do something.

"Get on." I tell him.

"W-what. No, Towa. I can't ride you." He murmurs.

"Come on, Four. You're not scared are you?" I tease him, knowing he doesn't like it when I do that.

He glares at me and gets ready to climb on. I flatten onto my stomach, I was too tall for him. On my stomach I was just a few feet shorter than him. He gets on, and sits on the dip of my back. He fists my fur and tugs a little tight.

I growl at him.

"Easy, big boy. Not too tight." I tell him.

"Sorry, sorry." He loosens up a bit.

I stand up to my full height, and Four sways just a bit, almost falling off.

"Sorry."

I walk slowly towards the forest edge. My hipbones going up and down with every foot rise and fall. Four gripps a little tighter then loosens up remembering that it must be too tight. I stop at the forest edge and turn my head to see Four out of the corner of my eye. I laugh, a deep and warm rumble from my chest, seeing the look of his strained, and fearful gaze.

"Relax, I won't hurt you."

"No, this is just really high up." His voice cracks a bit before he shakes his head, trying to control himself.

"I guess it is. Though its not dangerous." I tell him soothingly.

"I guess." He says quietly.

I start forward, avoiding tree branches, and keeping Four balanced. Hes a little heavy. But not by much. We've been walking through the woods for several hours. Four has slowly fallen asleep on my back.

I find a perfect spot under a tree to stay the night in. I slowly fall to my knees and crawl, inches by inches, into the small bed. I roll Four off my back and snuggle close to him. I lay on my side and Four lays next to my stomach. I listen to his soft snores.

We lay like that for another hour. Its getting darker outside. Pitch black, but my eyes can see everything. I slowly fall asleep, breathing in deeply.

* * *

**Interesting. Next chapter the Transformers should come in. I think. Not that far in the chapter yet. R & R**


End file.
